


Bleed

by sleepymuke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, Blood Drinking, Established Relationship, Happy Halloween!, Kinda, M/M, Mikey has a vampire boyfriend, Multiple Endings, Suicide, but no gore i promise, human!michael, i just wanted to write some supernatural AU stuff, this was meant to be a fun festive halloween fic but it turned so angsty im sorry, vampire!luke, very minor cashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:49:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5114786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepymuke/pseuds/sleepymuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come on, Mike. Calum Hood is famous for throwing the best parties in the neighborhood. We definitely gotta be there. Plus, y'know, it's the one day a year that I actually get to feel normal. To anyone else, I'm just a regular kid in a costume."</p><p>"I get that, I do, but I told you, Luke. Parties really aren't my thing."</p><p>"I know... But it would be so much better with you there." Luke shrugged, staring down at his hands and playing with his fingers, somehow making himself seem like even more of a child than he already was. He was doing that thing again, that stupid sad-tiny-puppy thing that could probably convince someone to cut off their own arm for him if he wanted them to. Michael was powerless to resist. He couldn't say no.</p><p>And it was just a Halloween party, what could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleed

"Please _,_ Mikey?" Luke begged, drawing out the vowels and sounding like a little child. "I don't wanna go alone."

Michael sighed. "Honestly, Luke, I'd rather just stay in and watch some gory as fuck horror movies. You should go and have fun without me."

"Come on, Mike. Calum Hood is famous for throwing the best parties in the neighborhood. We definitely gotta be there. Plus, y'know, it's the one day a year that I actually get to feel normal. To anyone else, I'm just a regular kid in a costume."

"I get that, I do, but I told you, Luke. Parties really aren't my thing."

"I know... But it would be so much better with you there." Luke shrugged, staring down at his hands and playing with his fingers, somehow making himself seem like even more of a child than he already was. He was doing that thing again, that stupid sad-tiny-puppy thing that could probably convince someone to cut off their own arm for him if he wanted them to. Michael was powerless to resist. He couldn't say no.

And it was just a Halloween party, what could go wrong?

"Alright. Fine." Michael raised his hands in defeat. "I'll go get my skeleton costume."

A bright smile immediately broke out onto Luke's face. "You're the best." he stated, kissing his boyfriend on the nose. 

"Yeah, yeah." Michael rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help the smile that crept into his voice.

\---------------------------

They were halfway to Luke's silver Range Rover parked outside when the blond began to sway slightly, stumbling sideways onto Michael. Michael instantly reached out his arm to steady him, concern flashing in his eyes.

"When was the last time you fed?" He asked worriedly as he helped Luke stand back up onto his feet.

Luke shrugged. "A little while ago, I don't know.."

" _Luke_." Michael warned sternly.

The younger boy stared down at his hands again. "....Five days ago."

"Alright, it's been too long." Michael held out his wrist. "Drink from me."

"No, Michael, you know I don't like-"

"There's gonna be a lot of people at this party, and the alcohol will make it a lot harder to control yourself around them." He reasoned. "You'll be much better off with a full appetite beforehand, trust me. No protesting. Do it."

"I- Okay. Fine."

Luke delicately took hold of his boyfriend's extended arm, placing small kisses over it. He opened his mouth and pushed out his fangs before sinking them into the pale skin, making Michael wince at the sudden pain, but he knew it was worth it for the blond boy. 

Luke never drank from Michael if he could help it, since he didn't like the idea of hurting the boy. He would only do it in emergencies, like if he was particularly starved after several days or if he had absolutely no one else.

Michael's blood was very sweet. Too sweet and too addictive, so much that Luke feared losing control one day and drinking too much, even though Michael insisted plenty of times that it would never happen.

After detaching his mouth from the pale boy's wrist, the blond wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist to pull him closer. "Thank you." He murmured, nuzzling his nose into the crook of Michael's neck.

"You're welcome." Michael smiled. "Let's get to the party."

\---------------------------

After several hours of bad dancing and meaningless conversations with people he vaguely knew, Michael was feeling overwhelmed. He wasn't kidding when he told Luke that parties were not his thing.

The heavy beat of the music was getting a bit too much, and he was feeling uncomfortable among the large crowd of people he didn't know. He'd lost sight of Luke a while ago and now he was surrounded by people that he couldn't recognize because of their costumes, with their faces completely covered by make-up or masks.

At one point, when he was trying to find a bathroom, he'd accidentally walked into a closet - which just so happened to have Calum Hood and Ashton Irwin heavily making out in it. Luckily they were so caught up in each other that they hadn't noticed his intrusion, so he quickly shut the door again and left.

He returned to the main room where most of the people were, but this time something was different. He had a strange feeling of being watched.

He turned his head and sure enough, there was some guy staring at him intensely from across the room. His eyes were glowing red, much like Luke's did when he craved blood. But it was Halloween, and he was probably just wearing contacts. Still, Michael squirmed under the stranger's gaze. It seemed like a good idea to get away from him.

It was too damn crowded in the house, and the music was too loud and there were too many strangers. He wanted to get out for a little bit, get fresh air. So he left.

Unbeknownst to him, he was followed.

\---------------------------

Michael leaned against the wall in the alley, taking deep gulps of the cool night air. He felt grateful for how quiet and deserted the streets were at this time. He wondered what Luke was doing right now. Was he lost in the crowd, dancing? Was he drunk? Had he even noticed Michael was gone? Maybe-

"Looks like we've found our food." A voice cut through his thoughts.

The creepy stranger from earlier was stood a few feet away from him. Another guy with glowing eyes stood next to him.

In the orange light of the glowing streetlamps, their faces were clearly illuminated. Michael recognized them as two other vampires who lived in the neighborhood, Jason and Trevor. He knew they had a reputation for being uncontrollably bloodthirsty and ruthless.

Michael was cursing himself for being so stupid. He should've realized that other vampires would come to the party to feed. With dozens of people, it was practically a giant blood bank.

He tried to run, but Trevor was on him in seconds, pinning him to the wall.

Leaning closer to the smaller boy, a flash of recognition shined in Trevor's bright eyes.

"Wait a minute." Trevor turned to Jason. "He look familiar to you?"

"Now you mention it, yeah. Kinda."

Trevor turned back to him. "Aren't you the one with that loser Hemmings kid?"

He said nothing.

Trevor laughed, a twisted and sneering sort of laugh that made Michael want to punch him in the face. "Well, this just got _a lot_ more interesting."

"Ugh. I never liked that guy." Jason muttered.

Michael's hands turned into fists as his body tensed, anger surging through him as they talked badly about his Luke. He wanted to fight them. But they were too strong, far too strong for Michael to stand any chance against them.

Trevor locked eyes with him, red meeting green. "So I was just planning to sip a little bit from you and go find someone else, but now? Nah. Now I won't be so _nice_."

A cry of pain shot out from Michael as Trevor surged forward and bit into Michael's neck without warning. The pain increased as he began to drink. He was much less gentle than Luke, sucking greedily and relentlessly. 

He pulled away after a few seconds and Michael caught sight of his fangs, stained with blood.

" _Holy shit._ " Trevor breathed out. "I can see why Hemmings keeps you around. That's delicious." 

He turned to Jason. "Dude, taste it."

Michael's eyes widened in panic at his words, struggling harder to get away, but to no avail. His wrists were pinned to the wall with an iron grip.

He cried out in pain once more as he felt a second pair of fangs sink into the other side of his neck. Trevor re-attached his mouth and they both began to drink from him like they'd never drank before in their lives. Michael felt himself getting weaker and weaker until finally, _finally_ Trevor pulled off.

"Alright, I've had enough. I'm full." he said, wiping blood off his lips.

Jason detached his mouth with a loud  _pop_. "Me too, bro."

"Do you wanna head back to the party now?" 

"Yeah. Let's hope they still have some human food left. I could definitely eat some after that."

Trevor finally released his tight grip on Michael's wrists, and the red-haired boy sank to the ground, unable to hold himself up.

Jason nodded towards him. "I'd give him about.... seven minutes before his body gives out."

Michael gulped, a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Bye, kid!" Trevor said almost _fondly_ , ruffling his red hair and making him flinch back in disgust. Jason just smirked, taking hold of his friend's arm and pulling him away back towards the street.

Their voices became more and more distant as they disappeared around the corner, leaving Michael slumped helplessly against the wall.

He gathered the strength to tug his phone out of his pocket, barely able to concentrate on the screen as he searched through his contacts for Luke's name with the little heart beside it. He soon found it and called.

 _Pick up, pick up. Please, pick up,_ he prayed, listening to the dial tone.

Voicemail.

\--------------------------

A few minutes pass as he's sitting there, deep and heavy breaths escaping him as he struggles to keep his focus. All he could do now was wait for Luke to call back.

He was dying, and he knew it. He just wanted to be with his boyfriend right now. So he waited.

He almost cries in relief when his phone lights up with Luke's name, a Green Day song playing through the speakers. He's never been more happy to hear it.

"Luke?" he answers.

"Mikey! Sorry, I couldn't hear my phone over the music. Where are you? I've been looking everywhere."

"I'm- I'm outside."

"Outside where?"

"In the alleyway. Around the corner." 

" _Are you okay?_ What are you doing there?" Michael could hear the panic in his voice.

"Can't- can't explain. Just come. Please."

"Okay. Okay, I'll be right there. Promise." Luke rushed out, before hanging up.

\------------------------------

" _Michael!_ " 

Luke was at his side in an instant.

"Michael, what happened?" he asked urgently.

"Trevor... and, and Jason. They attacked me."

"Those two asshole vampires? They were here?"

Michael nodded weakly. "My.. my- blood. They drank... too much." he slurred out.

" _Fuck._ " Luke cursed. He kneeled down, reaching out a hand to brush the hair out of Michael's face. The blond tried to pull his boyfriend to his feet, but Michael just fell forward into his arms. He was too weak to stand up on his own.

"I'm gonna kill them." Luke growled.

"They're already... undead." Michael let out a weak chuckle, immediately followed by a pained cough.

"Then I'll kill them again." Luke declared firmly. "But first, you have to drink from me." 

He pushed out his fangs and bit sharply into his own wrist, barely noticing the pain in his panic to save the red-haired boy's life. He held it out to Michael, just like the boy had done for him a few hours ago. "Drink."

Michael shook his head. "No, Luke. I don't- don't want to."

"You _need_ to. You can't- you can't leave me."

"But I don't..... wanna be a vampire. Just- just let me go."

"No, Mikey. I'm not losing you. _Please._ " He was begging now, tears shining in his eyes and desperation in his voice. " _Please._ "

"I'm not.. I'm not scared, Lukey. I'm just happy to- to spend my last few minutes with you."

Luke let out a painful sob at his words. He pulled his boyfriend closer, peppering tearful kisses all over his face. He gently ran his fingers over the bite marks on either side of Michael's neck, an uncontrollable rage filling him as he saw the painful-looking bruises the two had left behind on  _his_  Mikey.

Michael was extremely pale now, far more than usual, and his green eyes were starting to lose their shine. He knew his body couldn't hold on much longer. He could feel it.

Luke held out his wrist once more. " _Please,_ Mikey. It's now or never."

 

 

\-----------------------------------

Ending 1: **Michael Doesn't**

 

 

"I'm... sorry, Luke. I- I can't."

"No!" Luke cried out. " _Please!"_ _  
_

With a last burst of remaining strength, Michael leaned upwards to kiss Luke, pouring his soul into it, trying to memorize the feeling of Luke's soft lips against his as much as possible while he still could. He was barely conscious when he pulled away.

"I- I love you." he murmured, before slumping further into Luke's arms as all life drained out of him.

For Luke, the world stopped for a few seconds, everything turning horribly silent.

"No." Luke said quietly. "No. No, no no no. No. No."

"Mikey. Wake up." he commanded, shaking the older boy. "Open your eyes. Come on. You can't- you can't leave me. You have to wake up. Come _on!_ "

He kept pleading with the older boy, desperately wanting to see his beautiful green eyes again, but nothing happened.

"Please, baby." he sniffled, burying his face into Michael's soft hair. "Wake up."

He stood there clinging to him for several moments, quiet sobs escaping him as the horrible realization sank in that the boy was never going to wake up.

He wiped away his tears and gently laid Michael out onto the ground, positioning him on his back. It looked like he was sleeping.

With shaking hands, Luke reached into his pocket. It took him a few seconds to find what he was looking for, pulling out a small vial of poison he carried around in case of emergencies. After drinking it, he would be dead in a matter of seconds.

With one last glance at the motionless boy, he lifted the small container to his lips and drank the contents. The sound of smashing glass echoed through the night as the vial fell out of his hand, shattering into pieces.

Luke felt nothing but peace as he lost consciousness, falling down next to his boyfriend's lifeless body.

 

 

\---------------------------

Ending 2: **Michael Does**

 

He didn't want to do it. He didn't want to be a vampire. He was happy to leave the world as a mortal.

But then he thought of leaving Luke behind. He thought of how they'd never wake up in each other's arms again and share sleepy good morning kisses. They'd never shower together and make each other breakfast. They'd never snuggle into each other at night, they'd never fall asleep to the sound of each other's heartbeats. They'd never exchange 'I love you's and tight hugs. They'd never do any of that ever again.

And that's what made him do it.

He took Luke's wrist that was being offered to him and latched his mouth onto it, fighting his body's urge to gag and throw up at the taste. He had drank a good amount before he started to feel the effects of it, and he could feel himself growing stronger.

The transformation was pretty much instantaneous. Luke caught Michael as he passed out for a few seconds, before he woke up in Luke's arms with glowing eyes and newly grown fangs.

"Thank God." Luke breathed out, clinging onto Michael tightly as he helped him to his feet. "I thought I was gonna lose you. Thank God, thank God, thank God."

"I'm so sorry this had to happen but I'm so glad you stayed." he cried, hugging him even tighter. "This is all my fault. I should've let you stay home like you wanted. I should've protected you. I should've-"

Michael cut him off with a short kiss. "Hey. S'not your fault. You had no way of knowing what would happen." he reasoned. "So don't blame yourself. I love you."

"I love you too. So much." Luke replied, nuzzling his nose with Michael's in an eskimo kiss. "Now I'm gonna find those two and beat them to a pulp. Come on."

The two vampires held hands as they walked out of the alley together.

Although the night hadn't gone at all like Michael expected, he was happy that he now had an eternity to spend with Luke.


End file.
